


Ocean Eyes Alternate Ending

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: The Ocean Has Eyes [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airplanes, Engagement, Light Angst, M/M, Moving In Together, Moving On, Moving Out, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "Now it's my time to depart and I just had a change of heart." -The 1975





	Ocean Eyes Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> The canon ending for Ocean Eyes

 

"Did you say goodbye to your friends?"

 

 

Jack shrugs, pulling his bag behind him as they maneuver in the airport. "Didn't really have time to do that."

 

 

"Seàn, I--"

 

 

"Mark can we _please_ just go?" He says with reddened eyes.

 

 

He doesn't want to dwell in this country any longer.

 

 

Mark looks hurt, despaired, but what does Jack care? Mark got him in this situation in the first place.

 

 

He hoped, in the back of his mind, that he wouldn't regret marrying Mark.

 

 

He barely knew anything about him, but that wasn't the problem.

 

 

The problem was he had no idea what he was capable of, or what he could possibly do to stop him if he went on a bend again.

 

 

Not to mention he doesn't know what lies ahead for them in America.

 

 

"Sure. Of course." He hears him say, but Jack can't really bother to care right now.

* * *

 

 

They board the plane, side by side but separate, and Mark can't help but be worried.

 

 

He's afraid that Seàn is having second thoughts.

 

 

That can't be it, though.

 

 

Seàn loves him, he thought.

 

 

He'd finally found his soulmate, he thought.

 

 

He was perfect, he thought.

 

 

Mark thought alot of things about himself that were untrue, but he figured this time...this time he was right.

 

 

Still, Seàn lay silently on the outer seat, Mark had taken the inner one because Seàn had a fear of heights, not even looking at his fiancé.

 

 

Mark sighed, slipping in his headphones and turning up his music, placing his palm face up on the armrest.

 

 

And invitation.

 

 

A plea.

 

 

_Please love me._ Was what he was asking.

 

 

It was what he wanted.

 

 

They'd gotten so far, they were headed to _America_.

 

 

Now was not the time to have regrets.

 

 

He waited until the music lulled him to sleep for Seàn to change his mind.

 

 

That time didn't come.

* * *

 

 

Jack stared pensively at the hand of his fiancè's sleeping form.

 

 

He should have thought this out.

 

 

He should have thought this through.

 

 

But the truth of the matter is...he didn't.

 

 

And maybe that's his hearts way of saying he made the right choice.

 

 

Mark had done so much for him...who was he to take all of that away and throw it down the drain?

 

 

So before his eyes got too heavy, he locked his fingers into the hand that waited for him, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

 

 

Tomorrow was a new day. He'd overthink it then.

 


End file.
